


Five Touches

by SecondAidKit



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Comfort, Friendship/Love, Gay Sex, M/M, Minor Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Minor Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:44:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9166708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondAidKit/pseuds/SecondAidKit
Summary: Throughout the course of their relationship, Winn and Mon-El shared multiple stages of touches - Professional, Social, Warmth, Intimacy and Sexual.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just an Idea I happened to thought of. Hope it won't disappoint! (Hope you don't mind the grammatical mistakes)

  1. **Professional**



When they first met, the relationship was nothing but a trainer and a trainee. Just woke up and confused, Mon-El needed someone to guide him through the new world he’d be settling on for probably the rest of his life. He needed someone who knew the city inside out and who better to choose than Winn.

Winn kept their relationship a partial one, not ready enough to get into a relationship albeit how attractive the alien was. He never crossed the boundaries between the two, pushing Mon away when he began to start becoming touchy. It soon became clear to the alien the walls Winn had built to protect himself, and he respected that.

Though being in an unknown world, Mon couldn’t help but be like a child in Disneyland. There’re so many things to learn about the world, their culture, and lifestyle – asking Winn untold multitudes of questions which Winn doesn’t mind as it kept his mind off Siobhan. Winn thought that he did have a chance with the now silver-haired lady, but it ended nonetheless.

Their training sessions required proximity, with Winn taking the alien’s measurements to update muscle activity data. Usually most human, regardless male or female, would squeal having to touch the masculine male. With sexy bulging muscles that contoured his body, who wouldn’t want to have a piece of him?

Winn wouldn’t.

Every time he circumvents a measuring tape around the alien, Winn didn’t get mesmerised by it. He only glances aside, tapping his tablet away. But Mon wanted something more than just a professional relationship with Winn. He wanted something more to the touch they both shared.

When he soothes back from being held captive with lead coursing through his veins, Mon thought that it would allow Winn to feel a little more concern with him. Partially awake with Winn by his side, he watched as Winn did multiple tests on him – taking his blood, inserting IV needles, all requiring physical contact. As Winn proceed to leave, he mustered his remaining strength to grab hold onto Winn’s, sending a message of the need of his presence.

Winn blinked at the contact before giving the alien an assuring smile. He wasn’t going to let Mon die – he’s going to save him. He soothe Mon by rubbing gently with the latter’s hand with his thumb before placing back down on the bed, allowing the alien to rest. He stared at the phantom feeling that lingered on his hand.

Their relationship was a professional one. _But it didn’t need to be._

* * *

 

  1. **Social**



Outside of work, Winn and Mon socialized together nearly every night. Winn dreaded every time the alien pleaded him to teach him the ways of the nightlife that humans lived. He knew that the outcome of their night sessions, giving him a sense of regret later in the morning.

At this stage, their touches were no different as to how they were at work though its magnitude was much frequent than usual. They shared from assuring handshakes to friendly slings over the shoulders.

“Come on Winn, there’s this bar that was newly opened! It’ll be fun.” Mon pleads. Winn stared at the alien with a dead-pan expression.

“And where did you get that information from?”

“I believe it was what you humans call Google? That thing is amazing!”

“Mon, we spoke about this multiple times. Until you can control your strength, I’m technically not allowed to bring you out.” Winn exclaimed with a sigh, trying to walk away from the other. Mon grabbed Winn by his hand and spun him around.

“Pretty please? I promise not to get into anything physical with anyone. I’ll just stick by your side, and that’d be it.” Mon negotiated, drawing on his puppy eyes. Winn sighed as he brushed a hand through his hair, thinking the trouble that it may follow and the lecture that was about to come from a particular Green Martian. But it has been weeks since their last merry making with the city nightlife and Mon could probably better control his strength. Not only that, Winn felt that he needed the vent out the pent up stress that he was building inside.

“Alright. But we leave before midnight. We have work the next day.” Winn huffed before turning into a scoff when he saw Mon displaying his victory dance.

Winn always tried to trust his instinct over analytical data, and that proved to fail every single time. He had hoped no trouble would arise tonight, but he was wrong. In just a short hour of partying, Winn already lost track of Mon’s location. He sat by the bar, slumped and drank his stress away while Mon partied somewhere inside the compound. Winn was brought out from his daydream with Mon slinging an arm around the technician.

“How are you holding up, bro?” Mon asked, breath heavy with alcohol. Both of them knows that no matter how much Mon drank, he would never get drunk.

“Great. I’m just sitting here with Mr Glass here as my companion.” Winn replied with sarcasm, taking a mouthful of beer.

“You should mingle! I’m sure there’s someone out there that caught your eye.” Winn shook his head, laughing softly.

“I don’t know Mon.”

“Come on. I’m not going to let you sit here and bore yourself out.” Mon interjects before pulling Winn towards the dance floor. “If you had no one, then I’ll be here with you. Now dance.” Mon winked as he said that before allowing his body to move with the music.

Winn stared at Mon for a moment and found himself laughing at the moves he was displaying. It may be a common dance move from Daxam, but certainly enough, it looked goofy on Earth. Feeling relieved after the release of emotions, Winn joined in the dance, producing moves equally as stupid as Mon’s. He didn’t feel shy from dancing like that; he felt euphoric being able to do something so free.

The two male’s body touched and ground as they danced and Winn could feel a familiar feeling forming around his chest. He knows it very well what that was, having to experience it twice – one when with Kara, the second with a particular lady with a high-pitched voice. He wondered if he was ready to begin a new relationship. Mon-El was an honest man, probably to a fault.

When his eyes caught Mon’s in the midst of the dimmed dance floor, he felt his cheeks flare up as he shook it off. Maybe all he needed was a little push.

* * *

 

  1. **Warmth**



It was movie’s night at Kara’s place, and Winn wondered if it would be better if he weren't there. Initially, it was just him and Kara. Now, their group increased to their significant others. Having decided with the movie of the night, the group settled before the television – with Kara snuggling up to Lena, James cuddling with Lucy, Maggie leaning on Alex’s shoulder with hands tangled and Winn sitting by the corner of the touch, perched on one of his elbows. Even though Winn had forgiven Kara for not telling him beforehand about the last minute changes, he felt he had someone to share the warmth with, someone to lean on.

With just five minutes into the show, the doorbell rang. The confused expression Kara had displayed revealed that she wasn’t expecting anyone else. She paused the movie and look through the wall with her powers, identifying the familiar male comrade of hers.

“Mon?” Kara inquired, looking around anyone invited him.

“Oh, I did,” Alex revealed, jumping out from her partner’s embrace to open the door for the male. Winn couldn’t hear the conversation the two shared when Alex invited Mon in, but he thought that a streak of red flushed momentarily on Mon’s face.

“You, shall sit here. Besides Winn. I’m sure Winn doesn’t mind, do you Winn?” Alex asked as she pushed Mon down beside him. Winn for a moment wanted to argue back but thought it to be a horrible idea when he felt a sinister aura being emitted from the eldest Danvers sister. He simply smiled in return. “See, all good.” She continued before returning to Maggie’s embrace.

The movie recommences and it certainly wasn’t a great idea for Winn. When it was just Kara and him, he wasn’t afraid to scream out in fear when the gore scenes appeared. Horror movies were certainly one of Winn’s weakness. But with everyone but him having a partner to cling on, he couldn’t release his fears audibly. It would be extremely embarrassing. Winn was silently jolting from scenes when he felt an arm pulling him closer.

“You can hide inside me if you’re afraid.” Mon whispers into Winn’s ear, planting a finger on the latter’s lips when he was about to question the motion. Mon beamed at the technician before rubbing his shoulder in a soothing manner before pointing Winn back to the screen, leading him to continue watching the show.

The extra accompaniment proved to be very helpful. Winn would tighten his grip on Mon’s shirt when the suspense of the show starts building up, and he would feel the alien bring him closer, trying to make him feel protected. When a disturbing scene would appear, Winn would find himself hiding in the nook of Mon’s neck and can’t help but feel comfortable with the scent of cinnamon from Mon’s body wash.

“You alright?” Mon whispers as the credits rolled. Everyone was asleep with only the two wide awake.

“Yeah. Thanks, Mon.” Winn replied, realising their overdue body contact. But Winn couldn’t get out from Mon’s embrace seeing how the human couldn’t overpower the alien. “Mon?” He enquired.

“Could we just… stay like this for a moment longer?” Mon asked, eyes locked with Winn. The technician nods and leans back, melting into the hug. Their close proximity allowed Winn to feel the warm breath that was trickling down his neck.

“What made you come to today?” Winn started. When Mon-El didn’t reply, he looked up onto him seeking answers.

“Promise you won’t get mad?” Winn nods.

“Alex was afraid you might get lonely and asked me to come accompany you. Not that I didn’t mind, I mean you’re pretty cute and all.” Mon blabbered. Winn fuzzed his brow in confusion from the speed of Mon’s words.

“Wait, can you repeat that?”

“Alex asked me to accompany you??” Mon-El replied with a suspicious notion, catching wind of the conversation. Winn could see a faint blush growing on the alien’s cheek.

“Not that. _After_ that.”

“That you’re … cute?” Mon smiled shyly.

“Why? I mean, I’m lanky and ugly, not to mention someone with a horrible family record.” Mon stopped Winn’s chatter with his finger again.

“You’re not ugly. You’re gorgeous and smart. Don’t belittle yourself. And I don’t care what your family did. All I care is you. You taught me the laws of these place, trained me, helped my control my powers and not to mention saving my life ever since my capture. You have done more for me than you think.” Mon chided, hand cupping Winn’s cheek, stroking it with affection.

Winn launched himself towards Mon, burying his face into the other’s chest. That was the first time someone had complimented him too well. He could almost feel tears trickling down his cheek. The homely hug they both shared certain added to the emotions Winn was venting.

“Thank you Mon.”

They were so into the moment that they didn’t realise a certain red-haired woman was peeking at them with a smirk on her lips.

* * *

 

  1. **Intimacy**



Mon pushed Winn against the wall, hands feeling the technician up, faces just inches apart. They gazed into each other eyes, temples touching each other.

“Yes?”

“Yes.”

With that confirmation, Mon crushed his lips against Winn and time seemed to slow down around them. Mon took his time to savour the soft yet supple lips of Winn’s as their lips tangled. Taking one step further, he traced his tongue on Winn’s lower lip and bit it down gently seeking for entrance – something which Winn gladly allowed.

He tilted Winn’s head for better access and allowed his tongue to invade into Winn’s. Their tongues danced ferociously with passion, tracing the caverns of each other’s mouth. What seemingly blissful have to come to the end when Winn broke the kiss, gasping for air.

“That was…”

“Amazing?” Mon interjected.

“Yeah.” Winn nods, resting his head on the other’s shoulder.

The kiss was something extraordinary. Winn could feel the affection from the kiss alone. It was honest and one filled with love. It was also a confirmation that Mon was certainly the one for Winn.

“I’m glad to have met you, Mon.” Mon hums with agreement

“Once more?” Winn requested.

“For you, many times over.” Mon smiled before capturing his lips once again.

* * *

 

  1. **Sexual**



Mon pushed Winn on to the bed and crawled on top of the technician, lowering his lips to catch the other. He plants a knee between Winn’s leg and rub gently against Winn’s crotch, earning him a loud moan. He inserts his hands underneath Winn’s shirt, and he could feel the smaller male shudder by his touch. He observes as he rubbed against a nipple, causing Winn to squirm with sensitivity.

Mon removes Winn’s shirt with ease, and he wasted no time planting kiss along the nook of Winn’s neck. He wet a spot on Winn’s neck with his tongue and then bit it down hard – hard enough to bruise, to mark Winn as his. The technician could only moan with the main as multiple spots on his body was being stimulated either by Mon’s experienced hands or the slow agonizing contact of Mon’s knee on his crotch. With just foreplay, Mon was already turning him into a moaning mess.

Mon planted kisses as he trailed down towards the naval. Removing the final piece of garment that obstructed Mon of his prize, he took a greedy lick along the shaft of Winn’s penis while looking at his lover at the same time.

“Don’t do that!” Winn buries his face in his hands, embarrassed. Mon snickers as he removed Winn’s hands. “I want to look at you and you seeing me do it.”

Winn’s words were silenced when Mon took his whole penis into his mouth, bring the boy into a heightened state of pleasure. Mon bobbled up and down the delicious piece of meat, tasting the salty pre-cum that seemed to ooze uncontrollably from the tip of the penis. He could tell that Winn’s close with his moans increasing in volume. “Lick,” Mon commanded as he inserted three fingers into Winn’s mouth. Just on the edge of his orgasm, Mon released Winn’s penis with a pop.

When he felt that his fingers were sufficiently coated, Mon removed them and position his index finger by Winn’s rear entrance. He gently massages the pucker, soothing Winn to relax. Winn winced as Mon insert the first finger, feeling the foreign piece of warmth. Mon proceeds to capture Winn’s lips to distract him from the pain and soon enough, the winces and hitches of pain turned into pleasurable moans, indicating he was ready for the second.

He removed his finger and inserted two this time round, slowly scissoring and stretching the entrance. Mon let his free hand roam down onto Winn’s penis and started stroking him slowly.

“Ah!” Winn cried out when he felt Mon brushing a certain nerve within him and that was the signal for Mon. He continued the motion of lubricating the insides of Winn while brushing against the sweet spot that made his lover see stars. Winn was panting for air, focusing too much of his energy on the pleasure that was radiating from different places of his body. Mon then continued doing the same with a third finger.

When deemed ready, he removed his fingers and stripped down to his birthday suit. Spitting a considerable amount of saliva on his hands, he coats his penis before probing it by Winn’s entrance, teasing the boy as he rubs it playfully.

Slowly yet firm, he pushed himself into Winn while attentively looking at the latter’s expression, only moving when the technician was comfortable. Once fully in down to the base, Winn felt much fuller than ever – even more than Mon’s fingers.

“Move,” Winn called out, having caught his breath and the bigger male acknowledges. He moved in and out slowly, bring slight discomfort due to not fully adapting to Mon’s size. Winn could feel Mon angling each his thrust differently, and soon enough brush past a certain bundle of nerve caused all the pain to be overwhelmed by pleasure.

Mon smirked at Winn’s reaction and began thrusting a little faster, with each stroke brushing against Winn’s prostate. If Winn was a moaning mess previously, he would have now lost his mind – voicing incoherent moans and words each time he felt his prostate brushed.

Mon intertwined their fingers as he looked passionately into Winn’s eyes. He wrapped his free hand around Winn’s penis and pumped it in sync with his thrusts. Winn nearly screamed out with pleasure as he felt the touch on his nether regions.

“I’m… cumming, Mon!” Winn heaved out, putting his hands around Mon’s neck, pulling him into a kiss.

“Together, Winn. Together.” Mon mumbled with lips still attached to Winn’s. Winn moaned loudly as he came, immense multitudes of thick white liquid sprayed in random directions. That caused a chain reaction to his rectum as he clams down hard on Mon’s penis and that pleasure caused the alien to pulse his seed into Winn.

Slowly pulling out, Mon pulls Winn into one goodnight’s kiss before collapsing beside him, arms around the technician. Exhausted from the activity, it didn’t take them long to enter dreamland.

 

 


End file.
